


Ten Alternate Universes: Clyde / Rani

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Clyde / Rani in ten alternate universes.





	1. Canon Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> From a Dreamwidth meme: Given a character / pairing, write snippets of ten specified alternate universes for it.
> 
> [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook) prompted for Clyde / Rani.

"Strax!" The Doctor held up his hands as the Paternoster Gang's carriage skidded to a halt. "Panic over. Everything's under control." 

"You mean there's nothing left to shoot?" Strax scowled. "It's not fair! I never get to shoot anything!" 

Vastra surveyed the smouldering ruins of Sweetville. "Did I misunderstand the plan? You said your companions were only going to infiltrate and find out what Mrs Gillyflower was doing." 

"Mixed race couple in 1893?" Clyde said. "That was never gonna work. So we came up with plan B." 

"Not bad going," Jenny said. 

Rani smiled modestly. "We learned from the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The divergence here is that Eleven took on Clyde and Rani as his companions rather than Clara.


	2. Coffee Shop

"This cannot be!" Erasmus Darkening proclaimed, raising his arms heavenward. 

"I've checked twice," Rani said. "Clyde's right. You're out by five pence, I'm afraid." 

Darkening glared across the counter at them. "You will come to rue the day you gainsaid the word of Erasmus Darkening, children." 

"I'm sorry, sir, there's nothing I can do." Rani gave him an apologetic smile. "Excuse me, I've got to serve this gentleman." 

"Took you long enough," Mr Dread remarked. "Small Americano." 

"Impossible!" Darkening raged. "My intellect is—" 

"—A colossus," Clyde couldn't help interjecting. "That and five pence'll get you the vanilla latte you ordered."


	3. Shapeshifters

"It's creepy," Rani said. "Some alien going round looking like you? They might get up to anything." 

Clyde grinned. "Hu-man female," he said, affecting a toneless voice. "I am a com-pletely nor-mal person and not an a-li-en. Would you like to have a drink?" 

"I've been on worse dates," Rani said, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. 

"Your assist-ance is needed to re-populate my spe-cies." He took her hand in his. "Tell me more of this Earth thing you call kiss-ing." 

And Rani's skin erupted with red suckers, like the worst acne attack ever. 

"Gotcha," she whispered.


	4. Magic

"Dad probably won't fire you," Rani said, trying to think calm thoughts. "Apprentices usually get allowed one screwup. But I've got to ask. Why _this_?" 

Clyde gestured at the tome on the lectern. "It said a true sponge cake doesn't have any fat. You just beat it until it's foamy." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"So you enchanted a broom..." Rani looked at the cake mixture covering every surface. "That almost makes sense, I suppose. Come on, let's get this cleaned up before Dad sees it." 

Clyde stared. "You're helping me? Do you always...?" 

"Oh no. Only if it's an apprentice I like."


	5. . . . In SPACE!!

"Rani!" Clyde ran to her, his footsteps echoing through the empty corridor. "What's happened?" 

"I don't know. Everybody's... gone, Clyde. It looks as if we're the only two left." 

"On this deck? On the _Dwarf_?" Clyde shuddered. "Suppose we're the last humans in the Universe." 

"Or _maybe_..." Rani looked around suspiciously. "Maybe this is just another one of your colleagues' practical jokes." 

"You mean, get the two of us alone together and see what we'd do?" 

"Exactly." 

Mr Smith's digitised face appeared on the previously darkened screens. "I can see there's no getting anything past you two," he said sulkily.


	6. Historical

As the party headed back to Satria Junia's villa, Comosus fell into step with Alexander the eunuch.

"I was wondering," he began. "Rani and I— you know we've been together a lot, and I think maybe she likes me. I know I'm only a freedman, but do you think I've got any chance with her?" 

The philosopher made a gesture of negation. "My knowledge is not universal, child. Brewing a potion to banish the demon Androvax was a comparatively simple matter, compared to the trials of young love. On that subject I can hardly be considered any kind of expert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Comosus' was the best Latinisation I could manage for Clyde - substituting an Italian river for a Scottish one.


	7. Fusion

Clyde supposed that everyone with a girlfriend found the first meeting with said girlfriend's father awkward. But it certainly didn't help that his potential father in law was seated on a throne surrounded by an honour guard of Elvish warriors. 

"Tell you what, sir," he heard himself say. "I could show you how serious I am." He was vaguely aware of Rani and Gita facepalming in unison, but by now the words were tumbling out unstoppably. "Suppose I bring you a Silmaril out of the Dark Lord's crown?" 

Mr Chandra looked thoughtfully at him. "Now, there's an idea," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K-9 would take Huan's rôle, of course.


	8. Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for 'Police/Firefighters/Medical' but I couldn't resist stretching the point to include private detectives.

"Clyde?" 

I looked up and saw her in the doorway. Just from the way she was standing I could see there was trouble on the way. From her lustrous black hair to the tips of her trainers, taking in a whole lot of interesting scenery on the way down, this girl was ready for action. Her dark eyes held mine the way— 

She gave me an impatient look. "Clyde, are you coming round to Sarah Jane's or are you just going to work on your internal monologue all day?" 

I went. With girls like Rani, it doesn't do to argue.


	9. Supernatural

"Do you believe us now?" Sarah Jane said, unfastening the straps of her proton pack. 

"All right." Rani held up her hands in mock surrender. "I believe you hunt ghosts." She looked at the ectoplasm dripping off her clothes. "Eurgh. I can't go home like this. My parents'll hit the roof." 

"We did warn you." Clyde held out a hand. "Want to clean up at my place?" 

"It would have been quicker to shower here," Luke said, as Clyde and Rani squelched away. 

Sarah Jane shook her head. "Best not to interfere. And it means we get more hot water."


	10. Regency/Romance Novel

With the carriage heeled over in the ditch and the monsoon beating down outside, it was hardly the most comfortable situation. But Miss Smith's footman was doing his best to keep Princess Rani diverted. 

"I've read books where this sort of thing happens," he was saying. 

"Miss Smith gives you the run of her library?" Rani asked. 

He essayed a confident smile. "I'm not just a pretty face." 

"And what else do your books say might happen in this situation?" Rani asked, letting herself slide down the tilted seat towards him. 

Clyde took her hand in his. "This, pretty much."


End file.
